


Only You Make Me Feel Like This

by PixieBelle



Series: Joaquin Phoenix [1]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Love, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joaquin meets Eve a fellow actress and they fall in love (of course)!</p><p>I hope to re-write this at a later date with a bit more detail (and better grammar!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Joaquin and Eve first met back in August 2001 when they had worked together on a film. They had played a young couple madly in love and you would have believed it watching them during and between takes. Once they got to know each other they spent every minute together laughing and chatting even having dinner together most nights. 

Eve had a boyfriend but she was having so much fun on set with Joaquin she would tell him not to bother visiting, that they were behind on schedule.  
They both clearly wanted each other badly but Joaquin was a gentleman and Eve, even though she was having fun flirting with Joaquin was a one-man-woman and would never wish to end one relationship and start another by cheating, she told herself it was just a test on their relationship, soon enough she would forget Joaquin wouldn't she?

Almost a year later when it came to the film's premiere Eve attended alone leaving her boyfriend at home just so she could catch up and hang out with Joaquin. Being an on-screen couple they could spend a good bit of time posing together, arms around each other. Joaquin was so happy to see her again and commented on how beautiful she looked in the knee length little black dress she wore. She just smiled and wrapped her arms around him kissing him on the cheek. He blushed at first but then reached out and squeezed her hand. ‘Ready to hit the carpet?’ 

That evening was probably the most fun they had ever had at a premiere, getting to spend time together, laughing and chatting made it feel a little like a date. At the end of the night when it was time to go Joaquin followed her to the cloak room to collect her belongings and in this dark corner they hugged each other goodbye. As they pulled away from this hug both paused for a moment only millimetres away from each other, they could hear the other breathing and with their arms still around each other were in the perfect moment to kiss, it felt like hours when it was only seconds. Eve wanted him to kiss her, Joaquin wanted to too, so badly but couldn’t, he respected her relationship. Finally Evie broke into a smile, a slight giggle and kissed his cheek, gave him one last hug, 'Goodnight Joaquin, I hope we see each other again soon.'

They stayed in contact for a while after but Joaquin found it hard to be just friends now they were out in the real world and while she was still in what appeared to be a happy relationship, so slowly they drifted apart.

 

Mid 2003 and Eve had travelled to Milan for fashion week with her good friend Lilly however it didn’t take long for Lilly to abandon Eve for a on again/off again boyfriend who was also in town that week. ‘So that’s why she was so eager to come with me?’ Eve thought to herself as she wandered the city alone towards the first big show of the week.

Later that week as she headed out to one of the show’s after party’s she spotted him! Eve watched Joaquin for a while as he stood there a drink in hand chatting with his brother-in-law Casey and some others she did not know. She watched longer and closer, finally the unknowns left them and his sister Summer also appeared to join them. That was it she had to get up the courage to say hello now.  
Quickly she downed her drink for courage and walked over with a big smile on her face locking eyes with him. Once she caught his eye he froze and a matching smile quickly spread across Joaquin's face. Both secretly inside their heads wanted to run up and hug the other instead ‘Hey, fancy seeing you here!’ came from Joaquin with Eve replying ‘Hey it’s so good to see you too.’  
They stood and chatted for a while, he introduced her to his sister and brother-in-law. They couldn’t stop smiling and laughing at each other as they chatted. Then the boys headed to the bar to collect some more drinks. ‘So do we like her?’ Joaquin's brother-in-law asked.  
‘Yes, I was totally crazy for her, a few years back when we were filming together, but she had a boyfriend so…’  
‘Single now though?’ Casey grinned.  
‘I don’t really know, I hope, she appears to be here alone?’ He screwed up his face thinking, hoping.  
They returned and Casey was quick to get some answers. ‘So Eve are you here alone?’ Joaquin blushed bright red, Casey was so forward.  
‘I guess so.’ She smiled. ‘I’m in town with a friend but her boyfriend magically happened to be here so she’s off with him and left me on my own.’  
‘No boyfriend?’ Casey pushed further with his questioning.  
Eve glanced at Joaquin as he tried to hide his beautiful blushing face behind his drink. ‘No.’ She replied.

Another hour drinking and talking they invited Eve to join them for dinner. Summer and Casey could see there was something between them and after the meal were quick to excuse themselves.

After dinner Joaquin and Eve headed out to town for another drink. Both were getting a little drunk by now and clearly flirting with the other, talking about how much fun they had had together on set and how they had missed each other. They sat so close; the music was loud so they had to lean in real close to hear each other. There were a few touches of hands on knees and arms as they chatted. Finally Joaquin leant in and kissed her, he couldn’t wait any longer. Eve didn’t resist, instead she moved in closer, stepping off her bar stool and into his arms.  
‘Maybe we could go somewhere quieter?’ Eve smiled.  
As they left the bar Joaquin reached out for Eve's hand. It was so small in his big hands. They walked through the parklands chatting some more, finally they sat on the lawn. It was long gone midnight but they hadn’t noticed. As they sat next to each other it felt like the perfect time to kiss again, Joaquin again leant in and kissed her.  
'You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,' He beamed.  
‘Probably about 2 years just like me.’ She grinned.  
'Ok you do know!' He laughed. ‘It’s getting a little cold; do you want to head back? We can go to my room if you like, I mean nothing funny!’  
Eve laughed at his comment, the awkward look on his face. ‘I would like that.’ She kissed him and up they got.  
No one would probably believe them but they spent what was left of that night together talking. They kicked off their shoes and sat close to each other on his bed, there were a few kisses and a lot of laugher. Finally the words slowed down and they curled up close to each other and fell asleep.


	2. Milan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joaquin and Eve's week in Milan.
> 
> Hopefully I can re-write this a little better at a later date.

They were woken up later that morning by a text message on Joaquin's phone from his brother-in-law Casey asking how their night had gone.  
‘Great night, spent the whole night talking. Don’t call me I’ll call you!’ He quickly replied although he doubted Casey would believe they just talking but it really was true!

‘Maybe we should get some breakfast? Or more like lunch, it’s gone 11am!’ Joaquin suggested with a smile, reaching for his Converse shoes.  
‘Sounds good’ Eve replied. ‘But maybe I should pop back to my hotel room and change out of this dress first?’ She grinned.  
‘Ow yeah.’ Joaquin blushed wondering again what people would think of them having spent the night together in his room.  
‘My hotel is just next door. How about I meet you out the front of here in an hour?’  
‘I can do that.' He reaching out to her pulling Eve in for a quick embrace and kiss.  
Eve raced next door, she had the quickest shower ever and pulled on her best jeans, jacket and boots. She was eager to beat him to their meeting point she didn’t know why she just wanted to be their first. She just managed to perch herself on the wall outside the hotel just as Joaquin stepped out.

Brunch was perfect, the city was crazy busy with fashion week. It was so full of fashion faces, celebrities, models and beautiful people no one even noticed them. They managed to sit right out the front of a little café gazing into each other’s eyes sharing beautiful fresh local fruit without anyone batting an eyelid. 

After brunch they went for another walk, holding hands this time, neither said a word as Eve reached for his hand, it just felt natural. Again they ended up sat together on a park lawn sitting then lying next to each other soaking up the sun.  
Joaquin rolled onto his side looking at Eve. ‘Can I see you when we’re back in the real world?’  
‘What do you mean?’ Eve laughed.  
‘I mean us, try and make something of us?’  
‘I would really like that.’ She smiled.  
‘I can’t just be friends with you, that’s why I couldn’t stay in touch with you after the film. I didn’t want to just be friends.’ He ran his fingers through her hair as he said this, she moved in close and kissed him this time passionately, long and deep, they wanted each other badly.  
‘I think there are better things we can do today instead of fashion shows and poncy parties.’ Eve said suggestively after they had been kissing for what felt like hours. Joaquin was quick to take the hint and jumped up taking her by the hand.

As they stepped into the hotel elevator Eve was quick to wrap her arms around Joaquin's neck. They stared into each other eyes, she ran her fingers through his hair, he smiled. He was about to kiss her when he suddenly realised there was one important question to ask. ‘Umm I don’t have any condoms on me.’  
‘Ow.’ Eve realised, both blushing a little as they pondered Joaquin's statement. ‘Well I’m on the Pill so that covers that bit and have a clean bill of health for the other bit, so we should be OK without if that’s OK with you?’  
‘Sure, clean here too.’ He quickly said, Eve laughed.  
‘Well that’s the awkward bit over.’ He laughed just as the doors opened arriving on his floor. 

Once they made it through the apartment door there was no stopping them! They kissed and kissed heading quickly towards the bed. He lay Eve down on the bed and removed her t-shirt.  
‘This isn’t too quick do you think?’ Eve questioned.  
‘No way, we’ve been flirting with each other for years in a way.' He smiled as he learnt down to kiss her. 'And now I remember you showing me these tattoos before, flashing me your naked flesh between takes!’  
Eve laughed, he continued to kiss her stomach and removing more of her clothes one at a time, each time kissing the newly exposed skin.  
Eve now laid there completely naked. She didn’t feel shy or embarrassed instead she felt strong and sexy watching him kiss and admire her body.  
He stood up and then took off his clothes, he had a sexy well-built body. 'Evie you are so beautiful.' He purred looking at her laid out in front of him.  
Once he got to his boxers Eve was quick to jump up and remove them for him.  
Now as Joaquin made his way down to bed wrapping his arms and body around her, again she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, he smiled ‘You are a dream.' He whispered touching her nose with his. Their hands roamed freely over each others bodies. They kissed and touched, Joaquin reaching down to feel the wetness between her legs, she moaned at his touch. Every touch made her quiver and moan. Then he entered her, Eve gasped, adjusting as he filled her for the first time. Eve kissed his neck as he began to move deep within her. Slowly he began, getting her to look at him, he watched her face as he made her moan. Then it became harder and faster until both were moaning and gasping for air, Eve wrapped her legs tight around his waist as he came deep inside of her.

As they lay next to each trying to get their breath Eve whispered ‘That was the most amazing…’ she couldn’t even get the words out.  
He grinned and kissed her. ‘You are so sexy, I think we should keep doing that together.’  
'Me too.’  
They feel asleep in each other’s arms.

When they woke it didn’t take long before they were making love again and then again. 

No one saw or heard from them that day or the next, neither could remember the last time they had had so much sex and Joaquin could not remember ever meeting a women so passionate and so creative!

Finally on the third night after they met they headed out into the world to eat, more to get energy to keep going then anything. They had spent months simply talking, they already knew each other so they felt there was no harm in now spending an equal amount of time just having the sex!  
By now Joaquin already knew he had fallen in love with her.  
As they headed out for dinner they couldn’t wipe the smiles off their faces, he placed his arm around her kissing her forehead as they walked. Anyone who saw them would have said they were a couple very much in love.

After dinner they headed past a tattoo parlour, Eve loved tattoos (even though ever director hated them) and so far Joaquin had loved them on her, even when they had been working together he had spent hours chatting to her about them yet he did not have one. Eve liked to collect tattoos from different locations and special times in her life which this had defiantly turned out to be. She had an idea of what she wanted but now she was here with Joaquin she wanted to hear an idea from him and would he join her? He decided to get a tattoo of nothing! No meaning just a circle on the inside of his bicep and Eve decided to get the same.

‘These have been the best few days on my life’ Eve beamed lying in bed with him on that final morning before flying home.  
‘Me too.’ He grinned.  
'Thank you.'


End file.
